


can you spare me a little sympathy?

by thebeasknees



Series: i hate you, i hope you cut your finger on a piece of paper [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Connor has a step mother, F/M, Gen, Mental Abuse, and what about it, at night, baby connor and zoe, basically he gets left outside, larry murphy is a horrible father, she isnt the best, yes this is becoming a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeasknees/pseuds/thebeasknees
Summary: The crickets are light on his ears from the outside."What were you thinking?!" There's a scream from the main living room. Connor sits up in his bed, and it bounces a bit as he sets his feet on the soft carpet. A couple more insults are thrown back and forth, back and forth, and he hurries back into his bed and rests on his belly. The last time he was fake-sleeping, because he had to take a nap before church, that didn't end well when Mom found him.OR: Read the tags.
Relationships: Cynthia Murphy/Larry Murphy(past/referenced)
Series: i hate you, i hope you cut your finger on a piece of paper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	can you spare me a little sympathy?

Connor is in his bed. He can hear Zoe's light, soft snoring in her little cradle and shifts a little bit to understand where the uncanny noise was coming from.

The crickets are light on his ears from the outside.

"What were you thinking?!" There's a scream from the main living room. Connor sits up in his bed, and it bounces a bit as he sets his feet on the soft carpet. A couple more insults are thrown back and forth, back and forth, and he hurries back into his bed and rests on his belly. The last time he was fake-sleeping, because he had to take a nap before church, that didn't end well when Mom found him.

The white door is opened and he's shaken out of his sleep roughly by soft hands, and he acts like he's suddenly waking, mumbling a few words before he's forced onto his feet.

  
  


"Your father is waiting for you outside. Put some shoes on, hun." He sets his shoes on (they're his frog slippers. He names them Barny and Berny.) 

"Ok.." Into the living room he goes. The light is awfully harsh on his eyes and he winces, walking out into the dark night. 

The door is shut behind him.

Mom said Dad's car would be out in the front, but all he sees is the back of the trunk as it drives away. Connor runs up the driveway and tries to follow it, but suddenly the trees are big and scary, crowning the sky. The moon is picking at him, shushing him to get back into the house.

So he does.

Connor runs back down the driveway. His pajamas are blue, and have little bunnies on them. He softly knocks on the door.

No answer.

"Mom," he whines, and he shakes the door handle. "Kamesha?" He says, quieter, because that's the name Mom told him not to call her by. Maybe she would get mad and open the door?

No answer.

"Mom," he says, again, and he knocks on the door faster, because the trees and the crickets and the moon are going to get him,  _ they're going to get him _ . " _ Mom! _ "

No answer.

So Connor runs back up the driveway and looms around the corner. Looks over and across the driveway. The nice neighbors lived there. They could take him.

_ But what if a clown came and snatched you? What if you never say Mom or Dad or Other Mom again? _

'Good point,' he thinks, and sits down on the sidewalk.

The cold is biting at his skin. The crickets are loud on his ears and his frog slippers aren't doing him any well. The moon is full, and he tries to focus on it, but it only shoos him away.

He's sure he will be able to come in, sooner or later.

He's sure he is.

The cold is getting tougher. He sucks in his chest and pulls his knees to it to keep warm. 

He thinks the clock said 10pm on it.

Is that what it said?

10pm?

He kinda forgot.

_ But just a little bit longer,  _ he reminds himself,  _ Just a little bit longer. _

Just a little bit..


End file.
